


Kiss Cams & Heteronormativity

by spocksandsandals



Category: Marvel
Genre: Baseball, Bi!Natasha, Bi!Steve, F/F, Gay/Bi/Pan Reader, Girls Kissing, Heteronormativity, Kiss Cams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spocksandsandals/pseuds/spocksandsandals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve convinces you and Natasha to go to a baseball game, and it doesn't actually end up boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Cams & Heteronormativity

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this when I was at a baseball game and they were doing a kiss cam...kinda wished I had a Natasha Romanoff to smooch. Enjoy!!

You weren't really sure why you were where you were. You weren't ever _really_ fond of sports, though baseball was the one sport you actually understood.

It was two weeks ago that you, Natasha and Steve were eating breakfast and suddenly Steve said, "We should go to a baseball game or something."

"Steve-"

"Natasha, seriously. It would be so much fun, just the three of us, watching a game, you know. And that crowd, I mean..."

"I dunno. What do you think, Y/N?" Natasha asked you.

"Baseball is the only sport I tolerate. And it really depends on the team."

"Well, what's your favourite team?" Steve asked.

"Y/F/T."

"Oh, I think they're playing the Dodgers in a few weeks, actually..." Steve said with hope.

“You do know the Dodgers don’t play for Brooklyn anymore, right?” you asked him.

He shushed you.

You looked at Natasha, and Natasha looked at you, and then you both shrugged. "See if you can get tickets," you said.

Steve broke out in a grin.

Now you were in a big stadium with your two best friends; Natasha was sitting in between you and Steve. The cool summer breeze blew across your face.

You had on all the merch for Y/F/T that you had. And all the merch you had consisted of a button-up jersey, currently unbuttoned, with the tank top you were wearing showing underneath. Natasha was wearing a t-shirt for your team and a snapback, and Steve had every piece of Dodgers merch he owned on. You teased him for looking like a straight guy in all of that, and he teased you for looking like a straight guy’s girlfriend in all of that.

Natasha finally intervened, “Okay, ladies, we get it, you’re both queer. Stop fighting before someone breaks a nail.” You dropped the subject after that.

First pitch was from some random seven year old, and then they did the national anthem and you could've sworn Steve was singing along.

The game started off well for you, and four innings in, your team was winning by three.

Steve was grumbling under his breath, and at one point he actually got in a fight with a guy (who you were sure was completely smashed) over how the runner was definitely safe at third, and you had to pull him out of that one.

Between the fifth and sixth innings, they were going around the stadium with the kiss cam.

It landed on an unsuspecting young couple, and some parents, and then...to Steve and Natasha.

You heard murmurs of "Captain America!" and "Black Widow!", and Steve's and Natasha's cheeks started burning, though not for that reason. You, being on the edge of the frame but not completely out of it, quickly leaned into the frame. You grabbed Natasha's face and turned her toward you, kissing her hard. She kissed you back, and when you pulled away, her face was as red as her hair. You grumbled something about heteronormativity before rolling your eyes and grabbing Nat’s hand.

“Y/N! Do you know how many newspapers that’s gonna make? How many magazines are gonna accuse me of being a lesbian?” Natasha said in a hushed yell once the camera had left the three of you.

“Well, I guess you and Steve will have to fight against bi-erasure now, huh?” you said, smirking. “And besides, shouldn’t I get to kiss my own girlfriend on a kiss cam?”

She just smiled and kissed you again.

And on second thought, you kind of loved baseball games.

 

 


End file.
